


Tainted love

by Heyyyo



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, I haven’t even gotten to season two so some details are inaccurate, Im so sorry for the lack of dialogue, M/M, Realm of Mianite, Season 2, Taint - Freeform, listen I wrote this on a plane at three in the morning, never gonna be finished, not beta read or anything, this is my first fic pls don’t judge too hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyyyo/pseuds/Heyyyo
Summary: Jordan feels something in his lungs, wonder what it could be?





	Tainted love

He could feel something in his lungs.

It didn’t hurt but it felt like it clogged his chest, and whatever it was made it hard to breathe. It was cold and when he coughed he could almost smell something putrid. 

He couldn’t think of when it started, just that it appeared and never went away. It was always there and one day when he coughed up a lung a purple substance came out onto his hand. At first he didn’t understand what it was, I mean he didn’t have purple blood for ianites sake! But upon closer inspection he found it was taint of all things. He first thought it was a fluke but as time passed he started coughing up more and more of it. Then one day as he was undressing to take a shower he paused. When he looked down at his ribs and their were purple marks there that weren’t there yesterday. He passed them off as bruises at first but after one particularly hard day in the mines he took off his shirt to find that not only had they not gone away but passed his ribs up to his chest. He poked at one and winced at the pain that momentarily coursed through his chest, almost blacking out at the sensation. He knew what it was. But he didn’t want it to be true. How could this have happened to him? He wasn’t in the taint regularly, and there was none near him or his house. He needed to talk to Ianite. She would know what this was, how he could fix it. It was nearing night but he felt like he couldn’t really wait, as it was progressing this quickly. He stood up from where he had squatted in a little ball, trying to numb the residual pain. He put his shirt back on and shakily made his way over to his door. as confidently as he could he slipped quietly out. He realized soon enough that he had forgotten his sword as he was being followed by a zombie in the sunset. He ignored it as best he could and made his way over to Martha’s, where Ianite was staying for now. When he reached the door he knocked politely not wanted to cause a scene even in his numb state. Martha answered. as she laid her eyes on him he answered for her. 

“H-hi is Ianite here? I kinda really need to speak to her.” He was slouching against the doorway but any person with eyes could see that it was unnatural stance, and that he was almost balancing on it. Martha eyes him suspiciously but also with a bit of pity and he felt shame creep up his spine. She had yet to say anything.

“if not that’s okay I’ll just come tomorrow.” he let out hurriedly turning to limp away. That’s when martha reached out, pitting her warm hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch. 

“You can come in, she’s just upstairs” she said quizzically, side eyeing him again. She realizes something’s wrong he thought suddenly, and made an effort to stand up taller and school his expression. He walked in stoically, but practically collapsed in the chair opposite Martha when given the go. She called up to Ianite and sat down opposite to him, eyeing him either warily or concerned. They say there in silence for a full minute, him looking at the table not being able to look her in the eyes, and her staring at him, unreadable. When Ianite finally came down the stairs she took in the situation nonchalantly, not bothering to assess it too much, as it looked like nothing had happened. 

She walked up to the man on one side and looked down on him. From her perspective he looked terrible, he was obviously cold and was trembling a bit from what she could see. She did not like to see her one follower like this, especially since he was a mirror to her one true love, spark. 

He looked up to her, eyes red with tear tracks from what she assumed to be crying, and said shakily “h-hi can we talk in private?” She nodded worriedly and lead him up to her room. 

 

He looked back at Martha who he realized was watching them from afar and snapped his eyes back the front. He could feel the itch in his lungs again and before he could start talking he doubled over in her doorway, holding himself, feeling the pain as tears pricked his eyes. God it had never been this bad before. Ianite hurriedly rushes over to him, crouching and waiting for him to unwravel himself. After a good 10 minutes he did and slumped over Into his arms, eyes unfocused and cloudy. She took him in her arms and laid him in her bed. When she looked up he was looking over at her with clear blue eyes that reminded her so much of spark, and it hurt. But then they clouded over again and he finally passed out. She needed to find what brought this on. As she searched his body she found under his shirt big splotchy bruises that were a dark purple littering his chest. Upon closer inspection she realized it was taint. As much as she was scared she was more confused, as she had set the immunity spell herself before they had all ventured into the taint. Could it have been broken? She looked inside him at his soul and it was still there, as strong as ever. And she didn’t like that one bit. If it had been broken it would have been curable, but the only other option was much worse. She moved her hand over his chest and he jerked upwards.

He was floating. He felt soulless and empty. Sonja’s death had rattled him to the core. He looked other to his right and saw Tom, in bed next to him. They started doing this after he death, to save room they said, but they both knew they just needed the comfort. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back in that cursed hallway, swimming but never quite catching up to her in time. He felt pain and he knew it was from one of those damn fish but when he looked he only saw purple bruises and that was when he woke up. At least he thought he was awake, but he was not where he was last. Ianite was sitting on apparently her bed next to him and he was shirtless. Did she think he was spark? He dismissed that thought when he saw the anguish in her eyes. He was sitting up and he reached out for her, taking her hand in his as he assessed her gaze. She suddenly spoke quietly pressing her gaze into his worried and confused one. 

“I know what is wrong with you. You have a rare curse called Hanahaki disease.”

“Hanahaki disease? What does that even mean?” He muttered, trying to dispel some of the terrifyingness and despair that brought him. 

She looked back up at him and spoke slowly, “It means to throw up flowers in Japanese. It grows in your body when you have unrequited feelings for someone and it can’t be undone unless they return your feelings. This is a mutation of that but worse. The taint take over your body until you are no more.” A cold feeling ran down his spine. 

“You mean I could die of this?”

“Yes” she said solemnly,squeezing his hand in hers. “There is a procedure but it would remove all your feelings for that person.” She looked up suddenly “who do you love so much?” He looked down at their hands, contemplating. He didn’t like his lady, she belonged to someone else. He didn’t like tucker or Sonja, they were nice friends but only that. He did have a crush on Andor at some point but that went away quickly after he realized there was no hope for them. That left him with one option. An option that he saved for last because he knew it was impossible. Tom. Long time best friend, first face he saw on Mianite, and long time flirting partner. Well fuck. He felt a sudden itch and doubled over into a coughing fit, scrunching his eyes shut and hacking up a lung. Ianite kept quiet thank god but started running circles into his back, probably laced with magic or some shit. When he felt better he looked up into her eyes and she knew he had come to a conclusion. 

“I-it’s Tom.” he said almost shamefully, looking away, hoping to not catch the shame he would shurelly feel from her for falling for a Dianitee. When he finally gained the courage to glance up and face her, all he saw in her eyes was pity. He looked away anyway, just as shmeful as before. God he was such an idiot. A squeeze on his hand brought him back to reality, glancing up again to find her looking at him with a more worried gaze now. He drew his hand away and said to her in a shaky but sharp tone “please don’t tell anyone. I won’t get the surgery but I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” That last part came out more pleading. She looked at him skeptically but nodded. 

“I can help slow the process but I urge you to tell him, he will most likely return your feelings.” He looked down. On the inside he knew it could be true, but he didn’t want to risk the friendship he already had. 

“I’m okay Ianite. I’ll manage.”

“But it’ll only get worse.”

“I know.” He said and stumbled out of her room back towards his house.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this if I get back into the ship (which is likely)


End file.
